


Peace

by nebulaesailor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Pre-Canon, Siblings, also corrin is related to her hoshidan siblings fite me, give me more young hoshido family, hoshido family bonding, takumi is mikoto's son fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: The Hoshido royal family enjoys the first days of spring in relative peace and quiet until Hinoka ruins it.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fics of young!Hoshido fam out there honestly. I need to satiate my hunger for fluff.

Sumeragi sat next to his wife as she fed their two-month-old son, Takumi, while one-year-old Yukiko gnawed on a teething ring in her father’s lap. There was a light spring breeze blowing through the open area, the distant yelling of Hinoka and Ryoma could be heard from the training grounds. He watched as Hinoka broke out in a run, waving her arms at him as her once clean nice kimono was stained with dirt flapped in the wind.

“Papa, Ryoma-nii won’t let me use the practice weapons! He’s refusing to fight me because he says princesses shouldn’t fight. Then I kicked him in the shin.” The five-year-old whined to her father as Sumeragi chuckled and ruffled the girl’s messy mop of fiery red hair.

“Ah, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s still a young boy whose immature with confused ideas about how the world works. I’ll talk with him, dear.” Sumeragi said to the girl, giving her a hug with one arm as he looked out across the field to see Ryoma in the distance, glaring at his tattling sister.

“Oh Sumeragi, don’t encourage her to pick fights with her brother. Hinoka, don’t kick your brother! Also, what did you do to your new kimono? Now I have mend and wash it.” Mikoto chastised her husband and daughter, trying to clean the dirt off of Hinoka’s face with her thumb.

“Mama, stop fussing! I wanna play outside but you wanted me to wear this stupid girly thing, so I had to get it dirty. I wanna wear pants like Papa and Ryoma-nii but you never let me!” Hinoka pouted as Mikoto sighed, continued to fuss over the girl despite her objections.

“Hinoka, my love, once you start training to be a warrior, you can wear pants. But it’s still not traditional for a lady in court to wear men’s clothing especially not a princess. You must get used to wearing pretty clothing.” Mikoto neatened her daughter’s hair before Takumi let a small cry and she was back trying to feed him.

“It’s okay, Takumi, I know you’re there. I see you’re full.” Mikoto cooed at her son, placing him over her shoulder to burp him as Hinoka scowled at her mother. 

Hinoka dropped to the floor, pulling herself into a cross-legged position and folding her arms over her chest. Irritated, that she again was being ignored. She could see Ryoma was making his way to the porch, the brass practice katana on his hip. She glared at him, blowing a raspberry as Ryoma returned the glare. He sat before his father, slightly bowing his head, trying to imitate the samurai stoicism his father was so well known for. 

“Father, I have made great strides in my ability to use the katana. You were able to see my practicing, right?” Ryoma’s voice was filled with desperation and eagerness to please his father.

“I saw you fine, son. I think you’re doing excellent though I can’t help but be troubled about the fight you had with your sister. Where did you get the idea that princesses shouldn’t fight?” Sumeragi questioned his son who shot him a look of betrayal, before dropping his head to stare down at his lap.

“It’s not that I don’t think girls shouldn’t fight, but I’m tired of seeing Hinoka get picked on for acting like a boy! Her first reaction is to take a swing and I have to pull her off of the other kid so she won’t hurt them and herself. It’s exhausting, Father.” Ryoma refused to look his father in the eye, his frown deepening.

“I know you care about your sister, but I doubt refusing to let her use the practice weapons is going to solve the bullying problem. You don’t have to take that problem on yourself. Your mother and I can deal with it. Relax, Ryoma.” Sumeragi ruffled his son’s hair, patting the spot next to him for him to sit and unwind. 

“But, Father-!” Ryoma was stopped mid-protest by a firm gesture by his father. 

“Ryoma, relax. It’s a nice day and you should allow for yourself to unwind. You have so much pent up anger and frustration that I feel like you're going to snap your sword in half when you hold it. Sit by me and enjoy the weather.” Ryoma grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, sitting next to his father as Sumeragi’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and he reluctantly laid his head on his father’s shoulder. 

Yukiko, however, did not want to relax as she let out a squeal and started to yank on Sumeragi’s hair for attention. Sumeragi grimaced at how hard she was pulling, clicking his tongue and lifting the girl to his face. Tiny hands reached out to pat his face, going to tug at his beard before he went to blow a raspberry on her stomach and she let out a surprised squeal. 

“That’s what happens when you try to pull on Papa’s beard, you little monkey.” Sumeragi nuzzled his nose against Yukiko who giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You are too cute!” He cooed, kissing the crown of her head as Hinoka looked longingly over at the attention she wasn’t receiving.

Sumeragi frowned when he noticed this, geasuring her over to sit in his lap. Hinoka crawled into his lap, leaning her head against his chest as Yukiko looked down at her big sister in curiosity. He let Yukiko sit on his leg as she leaned against him, his arm wrapped around her to give her support so she wouldn’t fall off or crawl away. His other arm which was around Ryoma, he wrapped around Hinoka, swaying softly as he hummed under his breath.

Ryoma now displaced, scooted towards his mother to lean on her who gladly allowed him to rest his head on her breast. She kissed his cheek which made him grunt and blush from embarrassment though she knew he loved the attention. Takumi was now asleep, cuddled into the crook of Mikoto arm. Mikoto smiled as she held her boys, glowing with maternal pride.

The ever-growing family was left in peace as nothing could be heard besides Sumeragi’s soft humming and the breeze blowing through the grass. A nice lull in what was a rather hectic life for the royals of a prosperous country even if one of those royals was a young baby. They soaked it in and got the best out of it, knowing all too well that the serenity could be easily broken by a cry or squabbling on Hinoka’s and Ryoma’s part. They let it be and for once there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Little did they know that Mikoto gets pregnant with Sakura a few months later.


End file.
